Nightmares
by Banksie
Summary: Remus has a nightmare and his friends comfort him. Slight hints of SLASH.


Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1.

Summary – Remus has a nightmare and his friends comfort him. Slight hints of SLASH.

* * *

Nightmares 

Remus ran. He knew that the creature was after him, and the consequences of what would happen ifit caught him. He pelted through the undergrowth, brambles and thorns marring his path. They clung to his fancy clothes, slowly ripping the flimsy material. There were a number of rips on the royal blue jacket he wore, and a large hole on the matching trousers. His face, hands and shins had accumulated various bruises and scrapes on his flight for freedom, and they stung badly. He had a particularly painful gash just above his left eyebrow, and the blood ran steadily down his face, pooling slightly on his upper lip.

He continued to run. He could hear the crashing of undergrowth behind him and knew that the creature was gaining on him. The mere thought gave him a rush of adrenaline and he forced himself blindly onwards, occasionally tripping over an inconviently placed tree root and then hauling himself back up again. He strained his ears, listening out for his predator. To his horror it sounded closer than ever and appeared to be gaining by the second.

But still he ran on, dodging this way and that in a desperate attempt to loose the beast that pursued him. However he could tell that it was slowly, but surely gaining on him and would probably catch him in a minute or so.

Suddenly the way was blocked. There were a clump of trees growing tightly together, and try as he might, he could not get through them. Time and time again he tried to force his body through the gap, but to no avail. Abruptly there was a deep growling behind him, and automatically he whipped around. A mutinous grey wolf was staring back at him, its haunting golden eyes staring into his own amethyst. Inadvertently, he shivered. Instantly the wolf leapt at him, teeth bared and hackles raised. He closed his eyes and tried to shield himself with his hands. But he still felt the werewolves teeth sink into him, and he inadvertently let out a scream of pain.

Suddenly the whole scene shifted.

He was older now and dressed in his usual vampire hunting attire. Which was a pair of leather trousers and matching boots. A tight shirt with three quarter length sleeves, a pair of leather gloves with the tips of the fingers and thumbs cut off, a trench coat and a pair of sunglasses. He had a stake out, and was holding the weapon firmly in his gloved right hand. He felt a sudden agonising pain in the back of his neck, then only remembered darkness.

He regained consciousness some time after. And came to the shocking conclusion that something was in his head, literally, and that he couldn't move any part of his body, not even to blink.

"Just give in" a voice declared eerily, " your body is mine now".

"No!" Remus protested angrily, trying desperately to wrench himself free.

" Surrender" the voice insisted.

" Noooo!" Remus screamed, struggling even harder.

All of a sudden the voice was gone, and a excruciating pain replaced it, Remus opened his mouth and screamed

He woke up with a jolt, and jolted into a sitting position, panting heavily. He looked up and three pairs of anxious eyes stared back at him. One a dark blue, one a watery blue and the other hazel.

" Whats the matter Remmie?" questioned the dark blue eyed boy, Sirius Black.

" You were screaming pretty badly" remarked the hazel eyes boy, James Potter.

" Your nightmares are always bad" added the watery blue eyes boy, Peter Pettigrew.

" I'll be fine" Remus assured them shakily.

" You don't look fine to me " stated Peter, moving over to Remus and sitting gingerly on his bed.

" No offence meant, but you look like shit" said Sirius, moving over to sit on his bed as well.

" Do you want to talk about it?" offered James joining his three companions on the bed.

" No thanks" Remus replied wearily.

" You sure?" asked Sirius.

" Positive" his friend replied.

Sirius shrugged.

" Lets go back to bed then" he said, gesturing towards James and Peter to follow him.

Remus felt a sudden rush of terror, and whispered " please don't leave me".

This caused the other boys to stop in their tracks and stare. Remus never asked for things like this, so it must have been bad.

James recovered first and replied, " well lads, looks like we're going to have a slumber party.

Sirius grinned and pushed Remus over slightly, " budge up mate, we've all got to fit in here".

The others stared.

Sirius sighed dramatically. "well I don't want to spend the whole night here freezing my arse off". " Besides" he added, grinning insanely, " it's not like Remus has fleas or something".

His roommates rolled their eyes in unison, but complied

James squashed in on Remus' right side, while Peter did the same on his left, Sirius then squeezed himself on Peter's other side.

They lay there for a couple of minutes, legs and elbows overlapping slightly. Sirius turned his head to the right, " this is actually quite comfortable" he remarked, his breath tickling Peter's ear.

" Yep" agreed Peter.

James suddenly let out a squeak, causing his friends to look at him.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter at what he saw. James was clinging desperately to the edge of the bed, in a vain attempt not to touch anyone.

Remus snorted, " I thought I was supposed to be you friend" he pouted.

James sighed, " look normally guys don't get into bed with other guy friends and they definitely don't cuddle up if they do".

" Well we're not exactly normal are we James" stated Peter.

James opened his mouth to reply, but Remus interrupted him.

" Oh for god's sake" he muttered angrily.

Then he grabbed a shocked James by his waist and dragged him closer, keeping one arm around his waist.

" Weird enough for you?" he questioned innocently.

The other snickered

James grumbled, but relented, and snuggled up to his best friend.

" I fell so neglected now" pouted Sirius, pulling his famous puppy dog eyes.

" Aww, poor baby" remarked Peter

" Yeah I know its awful" agreed Sirius.

He paused for a minute, then grinned wildly.

" Hug!" he screeched, suddenly throwing himself at Peter, and also cuddling up.

Peter 'oomphed , as the weight of his eleven year old, but still heavy friend hit him, he recovered in seconds and put his arm around his friend.

Remus and Peter shared a look, then moved closer as well, also cuddling up. So that everyone was as comfortable as possible.

" This isn't actually so bad" said James yawning slightly.

" Yeah, its bloody fantastic" Sirius agreed enthusiastically.

Remus smiled softly.

" Thanks guys, I feel a lot better now".

Peter also smiled.

" That's good" he replied, lightly stroking Remus' hair.

" We should do this more often" said James.

His three friends shared a meaningful look.

" We've converted him!" crowed Sirius unceremoniously.

" Welcome to the dark side Jiminy" added Remus with a grin.

" And to think it only took us five minute to do it" finished Peter.

" That's because Jim's easy to manipulate" explained Sirius.

" We should definitely keep on doing it through " said Remus.

" Don't worry Rem" replied Sirius " we will".

" Enough talk" yawned James suddenly, "we've got Potions first thing tomorrow, and I don't want to fall asleep in my cauldron again".

" Indeed" replied Remus, raising an eyebrow and trying to lookserious.

The others laughed and he joined in.

Sirius smiled sleepily.

"'Night guys, love you" he declared.

"'Night, love you too" replied his friends, after a few moment of hesitation.

Remus smiled. "this is definitely the best way to cure the aftermath of a nightmare" he thought, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N – Please tell me what you thought and review. 


End file.
